Fifteen Years Later
by Siancore
Summary: The second part to my story Fifteen Years Ago.


A/N: This is the second part to my _Fifteen Years Ago_ fic. I apologise for the extended wait. I hope you're ready to see where the road leads our favourite couple. This is short, but I want to ease back into the story and set the scene. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

Michonne tapped her hands on the steering wheel as she and André made the trip back to Atlanta; music from the car stereo system played loudly and mother and son sang along with Stevie Wonder:

 _Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered; I'm yours!_

In the back seat, the young boy bobbed his head and swayed side-to-side. The mood in the car had changed from the somber one that engulfed them when they left King County; leaving behind Carl and Rick. Michonne felt sad that they would be parted again, after all of those years of being separated and finding one another once more. Despite the initial sadness, she also felt confident that their rekindled relationship would flourish regardless of the distance between them; she believed with all that was inside of her that she and Rick would make it work this time. Still tapping her hands to the lively rhythm of the music, Michonne smiled when the sun reflected a moment from the ring that adorned her left hand; the ring that had belonged to Rick's mother.

xXxXx

Rick and Carl sat quietly inside of their house for a little while after Michonne and André left. Carl noticed the sad look in his father's eyes and felt deeply for him. While the teenager did not fully understand what had transpired between his father and Michonne, he knew that they genuinely cared for one another. Carl silently hoped and prayed that things were going to be better for his dad. He had enjoyed the past few weeks because even though he and Rick had great times, he always sensed a small sadness that surrounded the man. Carl knew this was a second chance for him, a second chance for both of them; he would be happy so long as his father was.

"You okay, Dad?" asked Carl.

Rick turned his gaze to his son and offered him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" Rick asked.

Carl nodded his head.

"Yep. I'm good if you are," he replied, causing Rick to smile widely.

"You wanna get outta the house? Go get some ice cream?" the older Grimes asked.

"Sure," replied Carl. "Your treat."

Rick chortled and then got up from his place on the sofa; Carl followed. As they walked out to the truck, Carl turned to his father again and spoke.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Dad. You know that, right?" he asked.

"I know," Rick replied as he clapped his son on the back. "I know."

xXxXx

It was almost nine-thirty before Rick's phone rang again; Michonne did call when she and André arrived home safely, but she could not speak to Rick for too long. He was now very pleased that she had called back. He rested his left hand behind his head and held the phone in his other hand as he sprawled out on his bed. The bed seemed so big and empty without Michonne in it.

"How was the rest o' your day?" he drawled; she could tell he was smiling by the way his voice sounded.

"It was actually busy. You know you never really realize how dusty your place can be until you've been away for a week or two," she said.

"Wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Rick.

"Yes, it was! Ugh! And I left some bread and milk in the fridge that went bad, really bad," she explained, causing Rick to chuckle. "Don't laugh, Rick! It was no nasty."

"Sorry," he offered. "So I guess you were busy with cleanin' and buyin' more food."

Rick could not help but smile at the fact that it was bringing him so much joy to be talking to Michonne about something so boring and mundane as home upkeep.

"You would be right, good sir," said Michonne. "We aired it all out and then let some light in; it feels good to be home."

She went silent as she curled up on the sofa and hugged a cushion.

"But?" asked Rick, sensing the change in her voice.

"But, nothing," she said with a weak smile, trying to mask the sadness that had washed over her.

"Michonne," said Rick, urging her to speak her mind.

"I don't know. It feels like something's missing now," said Michonne as she twisted his mother's wedding ring around on her finger.

"I know what you mean," replied Rick as he scratched the stubble on his face.

"It's you," she offered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, darlin'," said Rick. "But I'll see you again in three weeks."

xXxXx

 _Three weeks later…_

Michonne and André rushed through the door of their apartment after she had left work early so that they could get some shopping done before Rick was set to arrive. He planned to visit them after Carl had returned to his mother's care. She was worried that he would not be able to find where they lived, but Rick assured her he was going to finally use the GPS that Carl had gifted him for his birthday the previous year.

André packed away the groceries that Michonne was not going to be using while she set about making dinner. She looked at the clock on the wall of her very tidy kitchen and smiled; she could not wait to see Rick again. She almost jumped when her phone that sat atop her benchtop began to ring; she smiled widely and felt a fluttering in her stomach when she saw that it was Rick calling.

"Hey," she answered, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Hey you," said Rick. "I've found somewhere to park. I'm at the front of your building now..."

"Okay, give me a minute, I'll come down and get you," she offered, before ending the call.

"Is that Deputy Rick?" asked André as his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yeah, Peanut," replied Michonne, watching as her son jumped up and down on the spot; they exchanged a high five as the boy exclaimed a very loud _yes_.

…..

After Rick helped Michonne clean up after dinner, he found mother and son in André's bedroom; the boy was readying himself for bed. Rick leaned against the doorjamb and smiled as he watched Michonne lean down and press a soft kiss to her son's forehead as she bid him goodnight. André glanced over at Rick and smiled, before yawning.

"Goodnight, Deputy Rick," he said as he rubbed his eye.

"Goodnight, son," said Rick causing André to grin once more.

…..

Michonne finished off her glass of red wine and placed it on the coffee table; she nestled into Rick's side as he draped his arm back over her. He reached for her hand and studied the ring that fit all too perfectly on her slender finger. He then ran his thumb over it lightly; the corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked grin.

"I noticed you were wearin' it right away," said Rick softly.

"I love it. It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she replied.

"Looks good on you," he offered.

"It feels right," she said before shifting to face Rick.

"What does that mean for us?" he asked.

"A promise," Michonne replied. "A promise that we're going to find a way to be together and stay together, if that's what you want…"

"That's all I've ever wanted," said Rick as he sat up straighter.

"Me too," replied Michonne as she leaned in and kissed him.

They slowly explored one another's lips; Rick's hand caressed Michonne's face as he drank her in. His heart swelled as his mind briefly registered that he was right where he wanted to be: with his Michonne.

He lost his train of thought when she trailed her tongue along the bottom of his lip and straddled his lap. Their slow exchange soon grew heated as their hunger for one another intensified. His hands gripped her backside as he rubbed and squeezed; loving the way she filled his palms. Rick craved her. Michonne broke their kiss just as their bodies began to ignite and respond to the other's touch. Rick looked pleadingly at her as he felt his desire growing at the same time she pulled away. Michonne, aware of Rick's yearning and need that matched her own, stood and took his hand. Rick followed suit as she led him towards her bedroom.

"Come on, Deputy," Michonne said seductively. "Let me show you how much I've missed you."

A/N: More to come!


End file.
